


It Takes Three

by Tarash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Id Fic, Kink, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Kylo Ren, Whipping, dirtybadwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Poe, Rey and Finn have been working together as Training Doms for a while now, and are very successful. Captain Phasma wants to hire them to train her new Sub, but she'd like evidence of just how good the trio are.They're more than happy to demonstrate to her how well they've trained Kylo Ren.





	It Takes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% iddy kinky porn, so I hope no one's expecting solid world/society-building.

“I’ve heard you were the best.”

Rey gave Captain Phasma a proud smile. “You’ve heard correctly.”

Rey had never expected that her engineering skills, her libido and her love for telling others what to do would combine so beautifully in her current job, but it had. She had partnered up with Poe Dameron about ten years ago, and Poe had introduced her to Finn a few years later, and since then the trio had been inseparable.

Together, they had become very successful Training Doms, and more and more Owners hired one or all of them to train their Subs. Rey, Poe and Finn each had different interests and preferences, so together they were able to fulfil the needs of a lot of clients. The three of them were all human, which limited how useful they were to non-human Owners with non-human Subs, but they had more than enough clients as it was.

And Captain Phasma looked to be their new one.

“What is it you’re looking for?” Rey asked.

Captain Phasma sat back in her seat. She had contacted Rey for an appointment to discuss business, and Rey had invited the Captain over for a light dinner. Poe and Finn had been occupied with one of the Subs they were training, so it had been just the two of them. “I’ve recently bought a new Sub,” she said, “and I thought I would be able to train him myself, but I’ve had orders and I’ll be going away on a mission in only a few days. I’m not sure when I’ll get back.”

Rey beckoned for Kylo to pour them more wine. “Ah, and you want him trained in the mean time?” she guessed.

Kylo filled her cup, then held the carafe up for the Captain. She shook her head, and Kylo stepped back silently. He was wearing a beige tunic that covered his upper body and came down to his knees, and had a simple belt tied around his waist.

Rey smiled. Kylo had certainly come very far.

Kylo Ren had been an interesting Sub to train. Originally, he had been bought by Surpreme Leader Snoke, who had hired Rey, Finn and Poe to train Kylo for him. Kylo had given them a lot of trouble, refusing to listen to his new name, refusing to obey even the simplest of orders, and constantly arguing. His temper tantrums had been frequent, and even Poe, who loved a challenging Sub, had been close to quitting and sending Kylo back to Snoke.

But the three of them had persevered and slowly but surely, they had trained Kylo to Snoke’s specifications. Snoke had wanted a Sub who could entertain a wide variety of guests, and so had ordered the trio to train Kylo to be able to handle and even enjoy all sorts of things.

Rey had been especially proud of all the different alien cocks she had trained Kylo to take, thanks to the many different strap-ons she had created over the years.

Poe had loved training Kylo to take a spanking, whether it was with a bare hand or a cane or different kinds of whips, and how to squirm and writhe prettily.

Finn had trained Kylo to be quiet and patient, to kneel and sit still when ordered to, and how to drink from someone’s hand.

There had been other things too, of course, a great variety of things, and at the end of the training, Rey had presented Snoke with the bill.

Snoke had refused – or been unable – to pay, and Rey had told him that they would be keeping Kylo as payment instead. Snoke had been angry, but from what Rey had heard, the Surpreme Leader had already acquired another Sub.

One that, Rey was sure, wasn’t nearly as well-trained as their Kylo, but there was no accounting for taste.

“Yes, I want him to have had some basic training,” Captain Phasma told her. “Something that I can build on.” She gave Rey a tight smile. “Normally, I don’t mind having to deal with stubbornness, or insubordination, but after a long mission…”

“Perfectly understandable,” Rey replied. “We could train him to give massages, if you’d like?”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary.” Phasma shook her head. “No, no massages. But…” She looked almost hesitant. “If you could train him to take a firm spanking, that would be good. I always need to blow off steam after a mission.”

Rey smiled at her. “Poe specialises in just that, Captain. He’ll be delighted. Do you have your Sub’s file with you?” She wanted to have a look at what sort of training Captain Phasma’s Sub had had so far.

Captain Phasma handed over a datacard, which Rey slid into her datapad. She quickly scrolled through the file. “Ah, you’re his first Owner?”

“Yes,” Captain said, sounding proud, then sighed. “I was looking forward to training himself.”

Rey nodded. Owners of a first time Sub often did. “That is much more fun,” she agreed. “At least there won’t be any bad habits from previous Owners for us to deal with.”  

“Tell me about it,” the Captain grumbled. “It took me ages to re-train my previous Sub out of those. I had to let her go a few years ago; I was away too often, but now it looks like I’ll be getting shorter missions again, so I thought it was time to get a Sub of my own.”

“He does look promising,” Rey told her, as she kept reading through the file. A human male, in good physical health, and his picture had him defiantly sneering. “I can see why you chose him.” He looked like he would be a good challenge to train, and Rey was looking forward to it already. “What name have you chosen for him?”

“Hux,” Captain Phasma said. “Something short and simple.”

Rey nodded in agreement. Some Owners gave their Subs long names, but Rey always preferred the short ones that made commanding easier. “What level of basic training are you looking for?”

“Obedience to basic commands, so listening to his name,” Captain Phasma told her. “Being able to hold the same position for at least half an hour. Being able to orally serve a woman.” She eyed Rey. “I know we’ll have different preferences, but if you can teach him some basics, I can take it from there.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Rey replied, smiling. “Anything else?”

“Some chastity training, and especially no masturbation. No Sub of mine gets to touch themselves without my permission.” The Captain’s smile turned a little evil. “I rarely give permission.”

Rey laughed. “I’m guessing you also never give them permission to come from that?”

“Of course not!”

Rey was starting to like Captain Phasma. “Chastity training is no problem.” It was one of her own preferences, and she had had a lot of fun training Kylo. “With orgasm denial, I take it?”

“Naturally.”

“Anything regarding bondage?” Rey asked. “Wax play? Ice? Gags?”

Captain Phasma looked thoughtful. “Bondage would be good, yes, so he’s used to hand and ankle cuffs.”

Rey closed the file, and returned the datacard to Captain Phasma. “We can certainly do that. I could draw up a contract right now, if you’d prefer?”

“Not yet. Forgive me, but I don’t like relying on mere word of mouth,” the Captain said.

“You want a demonstration,” Rey said. She didn’t blame Captain Phasma, not when it came to hiring someone to train a first time Sub. They required careful handling.

“If possible.”

Rey smiled at her. “I’d be delighted. I’ll have to see if my partners are available. We each have a different skillset, you see,” she explained, “and I’d like you to know just what we are able to offer.” She stood up, and looked at Kylo. “Kylo, to the Demonstration Room. Strip down completely, assume position 3.”

Kylo bowed, then walked off. He left the carafe of wine on one of the tables at the side of the room.

Captain Phasma’s eyes widened. “Kylo Ren?” she asked.

Rey’s smile widened. “Yes,” she replied. “You’ve heard of him?”

“Of course,” she replied, watching Kylo walk off. “I thought the Surpreme Leader owned him?”

“He did, but the Surpreme Leader handed him to us for training.” Rey shrugged. “He decided not to keep him,” she lied. It was none of the Captain Phasma’s business.

“And you trained him? To be a Sub?”

She loved the incredulous tone in the Captain’s voice. “That is what we do. Kylo Ren may have been our most difficult assignment, but as you will soon see, we trained him very well.”

“I once fought alongside him,” the Captain said, smiling a little. “He could fight well enough, but wasn’t a tactical thinker. He used brute force rather than his brain. And oh, you should’ve seen him afterwards when he found out the enemy’s leader had escaped. I’ve never seen such a temper tantrum.”

“Oh, I have.” Rey smiled suggestively. “Frequently.”

“I think that’s why the Surpreme Leader decided to make him a Sub,” the Captain mused. “All the equipment and ships he destroyed… it was getting too expensive.” She eyed Rey. “How did you train him?”

“Ah, that’s our secret, and what makes us so good,” Rey told her, smiling. “But you’ll see the results. He should be ready now.”

*

She arrived in the Demonstration Room, after contacting Poe and Finn to ask them to join her. Poe said he would be there in a few minutes, Finn would join them later.

The Demonstration Room used to be a large bedroom, and it still had a four-poster bed, with red sheets and four pillows, looking inviting. There was a wardrobe and a nightstand, and one could almost mistake it for a regular bedroom if one only looked at that corner.

The rest of the room contained equipment they used for training and demonstration purposes. There were racks to tie their Subs to, a row of hooks on the wall where Poe had hung his whips, a large cupboard where Rey kept her collection of strap-ons, a sink in the corner and two couches oppposte one another that could each seat two.

Kylo was naked, having hung his tunic on one of the free hooks on the wall, and had knelt down on the floor in between the two couches. He faced the door, his head bowed and his hands folded in his lap.

Rey ignored him after walking in, first showing Captain Phasma the bed. “The wardrobe contains various costumes,” she explained, opening one door to show her. “Corsets, metal bikinis, collars… anything you’d like to see on Kylo?”

Captain Phasma smiled. “As tempting as the thought of Kylo Ren in a metal bikini is, I will pass. Naked will do.”

Rey closed the wardrobe and walked over to where Kylo was still kneeling. “He’s not entirely naked, of course,” she said. “Kylo, hands behind your back.”

Kylo kept his head bowed as he moved his hands behind his back, bringing his wrists together in case Rey wanted to cuff him.

“I see,” Captain Phasma said. “A standard cock cage, I take it?”

Rey knelt down by Kylo’s side, wrapping her hand around the metal cage containing his flaccid cock, and lifting it so the Captain could see. “Yes, the ring behind his balls keep it in place, the other rings prevent him from getting hard. If you’d like, we could use a cage on Hux that lets him get hard but stops him from touching himself.”

The Captain smiled. “Oh, that does sound fun.” She sighed. “If only I’d be able to see him struggling with that.”

“We could make video recordings of his training,” Rey told her, letting go of Kylo’s cock and standing up. “To keep you updated.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” She looked down at Kylo. “He has been very quiet, did you remove his tongue?”

Rey laughed. “No. Kylo, the Captain is here because she wants a demonstration of what we can do as Trainers. Why don’t you tell me what you would like me to demonstrate first? It’s your choice, but if you don’t tell me in the next ten seconds, I will choose for you.”

“I would like you to tie me to the bench and fuck me with the Twi’lek lekku dildo, please, Ma’am,” Kylo said, his head still bowed.

“Excellent choice.” Rey reached out to briefly pet him on the head. “Captain Phasma, why don’t you sit down on the couch and make yourself comfortable? Kylo, on the bench, now.”

She went over to her cupboard, taking out a small bottle of lube, her strap-on harness and the dildo that resembled the lekku of a Twi’lek. While the two light green tentacles weren’t as flexible as those of a real Twi’lek, Rey had engineered them so they could move around a little bit. It had taken her some effort to find material that mimicked the smoothness of the lekku, and making the dildo so that the lekku could move independently had taken some trial and error.

She had another dildo like this one, also with a lekku attached, but with an additional part that would slide inside her pussy as she fucked her Sub. She couldn’t use that one today, though. She was giving a demonstration and had to remain professional. Perhaps later, after Captain Phasma had left.

The bench was one of the simpler pieces of furniture they had for restraining their Subs. Kylo was kneeling on top of it, his knees and forearms resting on the leather pads attached to the frame. The bench was about one foot high, so with Kylo kneeling on top, he was at the perfect height for Rey to fuck while she standing up.

She attached the lekku dildo to the strap-on, then asked Kylo to hold it while she tied to leather straps around his wrists and ankles. Once Kylo was secured, she ran her hands down his ass, watching him closely.

Kylo was trembling a little under her touch, but more in anticipation than anything else. It had been a while since she had played with him. “How long has it been since you’ve had an orgasm?”

“Eight days and six hours, Ma’am,” he replied.

She walked around him to take the strap-on from him. “Hmm, you can wait a few days more,” she said. “However, since I’m demonstrating how very well-trained you are, I will remove your cock cage. You do not have permission to come, Kylo. Remember that.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kylo said, and his voice only wavered a little.

Rey put on the strap-on harness first, checking her controls to see if the lekku moved as she would need them to. They wriggled around, and she heard Captain Phasma gasp in surprise. “They are for sale, if you’re interested,” she said.

“Not for now, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

Rey smiled as she leaned down to remove Kylo’s cock cage. “I have other dildos from other species, Captain. The Wookiee one is also very popular, although since that one is very big, I don’t recommend it for new Subs.” She put the cage in one of her pockets. “Kylo can take it, if you’d like a demonstration.”

“Perhaps later. For now, I’m curious about this one.”

Rey spread some lube around Kylo’s asshole, since it had been a few days since she had used a dildo this size on him, or since Poe or Finn had fucked him. “Don’t squirm,” she told him, and Kylo stayed as still as he could.

Just then, the door opened and Poe walked in. “Rey,” he said, nodding at her. “And you must be Captain Phasma. Rey told me about you.”

From the corner of her eye, Rey watched the two of them shake hands. “Rey has kindly offered a demonstration,” the Captain said.

“I hope I get to demonstrate too?” Poe asked, grinning.

“Of course you do. The Captain wants us to give her new Sub some basic training, including how to take a firm spanking.”

“My specialty!” Poe said happily. “Captain, trust me, your Sub will love a good spanking once I’ve finished. Have you considered caning? Whips? I have this vibro-whip that –”

“Poe,” Rey said, trying not to laugh. He always got carried away. “She wants basic training that she can build on.”

“She might want to use a vibro-whip on her Sub, or an electro-whip,” Poe argued. “In that case, basic training should include whips!”

“Ignore him,” Rey told the Captain, who was looking a little confused. “Poe thinks every Sub needs to learn how to be whipped by at least five different whips.”

“It’s a useful skill,” Poe insisted.

Rey finished preparing Kylo’s asshole, and lined up the first lek. She slid it in easily, and Kylo let out a soft sigh. “Poe, you can demonstrate spanking, caning and whipping on Kylo. I’m sure the Captain will be happy to watch.”

“Yes,” the Captain said. “I always thought vibro-whips were too painful and powerful to be used on Subs?”

“Rey modified one,” Poe told her. “It’s a lot of fun once you’ve got it wrapped around a Sub’s thigh or chest.”

Rey remained quiet as Poe and the Captain discussed different types of whips. She focused on sliding the lek deeper inside, and watching for Kylo’s reactions. His breathing had quickened, and when she moved to check, she could see his cock was hardening.

The first lek had slid in easily, and she used the controls to make the tip move around inside Kylo’s ass. He whimpered at that, trying to move back. “Ah, stay still, Kylo.” She stopped the lek from moving, and he hung his head.

She moved back slightly, pulling a few inches of the first lek out and adding the tip of the second one. The smooth surface made it much easier to slide it inside of Kylo than some of her other dildos, although sometimes the struggle of getting a massive Wookiee dildo inside a Sub was very satisfying and enjoyable to watch. Even Kylo, who could take one, struggled with it. The Wookiee dildo had several bumps and ridges, not to mention its sheer girth.

Rey pushed the lekku in deeper, one hand on Kylo’s hip. He let out a quiet sigh, his thighs trembling with the effort to stay still. He wanted to push back, she could tell, and she smiled. “You’re doing very well, Kylo,” she told him, pushing the lekku in further.

He moaned, his fingers digging into the pad under his arms. “Thank you, Ma’am,” he managed, breathing hard.

The Captain had stopped paying attention to Poe talking about whips, and was watching them. She got up, walking over to them, and she stood next to Rey. She watched as Kylo’s hole stretched around the lekku. “Oh, both of them?”

“Of course,” Rey said, smiling. “Why else pick this dildo? Kylo wanted this, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he groaned. “Yes, please.”

She ran her hand up and down his right thigh. “As you can see, Kylo is making a great effort to stay still, as I told him to. You’d rather push back and fuck yourself on the dildo, wouldn’t you?”

“Please,” Kylo moaned. “Please, deeper, Ma’am!”

Captain Phasma nodded. “Yes, you see it in his arms too, don’t you? Very nice work.”

“Hear that, Kylo? The Captain thinks you’re doing well too.”

“Th-thanks, Captain,” he managed.

Rey pushed in again, making Kylo moan and whimper. She took it slower than was strictly necessary. If it hadn’t been for the demonstration, she would’ve pushed in hard by now, filling Kylo with the two tentacles. But this was all about showing the Captain what they could do, and showing her that they could train a Sub to have self-control was important.

When she had finally pushed the lekku all the way in, she grabbed the controls. “They can move independently,” she told the Captain, as she pushed a few buttons. Kylo moaned, his hips jerking back as the lekku moved around inside of him. “Basic circular and undulatory movements, but you don’t need more.” She stopped the tips from circling, then made them undulate, each in a different rhythm.

Kylo was panting now, a fine sheen of sweat on his back and arms. “Please!” he moaned. “Please, Ma’am!”

“Tell me when you’re close to coming, Kylo.”

“Oh, he’s not allowed to come?” Poe asked.

“It’s only been eight days,” Rey told him. “He can wait a few more.”

Poe nodded, waving his hand at her in a ‘fair enough’ gesture.

“What’s the longest you’ve made him wait between orgasms?” the Captain asked, as Kylo kept moaning. His hips were rocking slightly.

Rey kept a close eye on him. He was definitely close, and he’d better not forget to tell her. “Oh, he’s gone sixty days without one at the start of his training, when he was being a brat. Nowadays we allow him one every ten days, depending on his behaviour.”

Kylo’s arms were trembling. “Ma’am, please, I want to – please, I’m close!”

She pressed a button, and the dildo stopped moving inside of him. Kylo’s breathing was ragged as he hung his head. “Stay still,” she reminded him.

He took a few deep breaths. “Please, Ma’am, can I come?”

“No. I already told you, you don’t get to come today. Don’t make us tell you again,” she said. She looked at Captain Phasma. “He’s still pushy sometimes, but then, I like a Sub who isn’t perfect all the time.”

“I agree.”

“Would you like to see more?” Rey asked. Normally, she would tease Kylo a few more times, bringing him to brink of an orgasm, but Captain Phasma probably wanted to see something else now. “A different dildo, perhaps?”

“As tempting as that Wookiee one sounds, I’m afraid I don’t have time to stay that long,” Captain Phasma replied, sounding disappointed.

Poe sat up. “Time to demonstrate some spanking? And a whip or two?”

Rey laughed at his enthusiasm as she pulled the dildo slowly out of Kylo’s ass. He whimpered quietly as the lekku slid out. “Yes, I’d say so. Can you untie him while I give these a quick rinse?”

She washed the dildo in the sink, leaving it there for now. She’d clean it properly later. She removed her harness, and watched as Poe untied Kylo.

Kylo’s legs were trembling as he got off the bench and stood next to Poe. His cock was still hard, but he kept his hands by his side.

Poe pointed at the space between the two couches. “Position six,” he said, and Kylo nodded.

He got on his knees, facing the wall as he sat up, and raised his arms, putting both hands on the back of his head. Keeping his arms up like that while being spanked and whipped would require great self-control, and made for wonderful squirming and flinching.

“Rey, can you take the red rope and bind him?” Poe asked, walking over to Kylo and looking him over. “Not too much on his back and ass, if you can, but make him look nice for our guest.”

Captain Phasma had sat down, and was looking expectantly at Rey as she grabbed a length of red rope from the cupboard.

“This one doesn’t chafe a lot,” Rey explained, unfurling it and moving over to stand next to Kylo. His breathing had slowed, and he seemed calmer again. “What would you prefer for Hux?”

Captain Phasma looked thoughtful as Rey started tying Kylo up. She began with his hands, moving them so she could bind his wrists together, then ran the rope around his left arm, then winding it around his right. This wasn’t so much about stopping Kylo from moving or writhing, but it would be a reminder for him that they wanted him to stay as still as possible. 

“Something that leaves marks afterwards,” the Captain said. “So yes, definitely some chafing. I want him to remember, even after he’s been untied.”

Rey nodded as she ran the rope down Kylo’s chest and around his body. This took some focus, making sure the pattern across Kylo’s chest was pretty while leaving his back as bare as possible. She ended up winding the rope around his shoulders and neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight, and around Kylo’s lower back, just above his ass.

The red looked good against Kylo’s skin, and the various knots wouldn’t chafe too much. She wound the rope around his thighs, and around the base of his cock. The pattern on his lower stomach and thighs drew attention to his cock and balls, just as Rey had wanted. “There,” she said, finishing up.

“Very nice,” Captain Phasma said, nodding appreciatively. “I never thought – I always use bondage for practical purposes, but this looks very nice. How much can he still move?”

“Oh, plenty,” Rey told her. “You’ll see. One of the advantages of this type of bondage is that, apart from looking pretty, the feeling of rope everywhere reminds the Sub of their place, even if they can move.” She ran her hand down Kylo’s chest, over the rope and knots. “Every breath is a reminder, even if the rope isn’t tight enough to constrain his breathing.”

She moved to sit next to Captain Phasma as Poe stepped forward. He had hung a whip from his belt, and was holding an old-fashioned cane. “Nice work, Rey,” he said, and got down on his knees behind Kylo. 

Since Kylo was facing the wall, the couches were to either side of him, which meant Rey and the Captain had a good view of his front and back.

Poe began by spanking Kylo with his bare hand. He had put the cane on the floor in front of Kylo, letting him see what was in store for him. He put one hand on Kylo’s shoulder, and used the other to spank him.

At first, Kylo barely reacted, but as Poe kept going and started slapping him harder and on the same spot on his ass a few times, Kylo began to flinch and jerk forward.

Rey watched Captain Phasma smile at the sight in front of her. “See, still plenty of freedom to move,” she said.

“True,” Captain Phasma said, as Poe lightly stroked Kylo’s ass. Kylo shivered, arching his back a little.

“It’s good to alternate,” Poe told her, his fingers running down Kylo’s ass cheek, then he gave it a firm squeeze, making Kylo gasp. “Keeps him from knowing what to expect,” he added, nodding at Kylo. He resumed his spanking, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room.

Rey watched as Kylo’s ass cheeks turned redder and redder, and Kylo was panting again. His arms were trembling, the movement highlighted by the rope around his biceps, but he kept his arms in place. His cock was only half-hard now.

Poe smiled down as he stroked Kylo’s ass again. “I think he’s warmed up,” he said, then reached for the cane.

He put one hand on Kylo’s chest now, stroking him before pinching his nipple. Kylo whimpered, trying to twist out of the way. “Ah now,” Poe told him, giving his nipple a sharp tug. “Behave, Kylo.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kylo said, lowering his head. “Sorry, Sir.”

Poe began to cane him, first his ass with a few quick strokes, and then moving down to the back of his thighs.

Rey loved watching Poe work, his wrist movements elegant, and how he ran the cane down the back of Kylo’s thighs, stroking the skin he had hit a few seconds before.

Kylo whimpered again, squirming as Poe kept stroking him with the cane. His cock was now flaccid, resting against his inner thigh.

Poe landed two more strokes on his ass, then looked at Captain Phasma. “Would you like to take a closer look?” he asked.

Captain Phasma immediately got up to crouch down besides Poe. “Ooh yes, very nice,” she murmured, reaching out. “May I?”

“By all means.”

The Captain gently touched the back of Kylo’s thighs, and ran her fingers over the rope and then further up his ass. “You have excellent aim, managing to hit his bare skin rather than the rope.”

“It’s all in the wrist,” Poe said, “and practice, of course. And I have had a lot of practice on Kylo here.” He smiled at the Captain. “He didn’t really like spanking and caning at first, so it made for excellent punishment for him.”

“Does he enjoy it now?” the Captain asked.

“Hmm, well enough, although as you can see, he has gone completely limp,” Poe said, shrugging. He patted Kylo’s chest. “I think he may have associated it too much with punishment to really enjoy it.”

The Captain laughed. “Yes, that is a risk. Still, you seem to enjoy it for the both of you.”

“Oh, definitely.” Poe’s voice was low now. “How can I not? Look at how red his skin is, and how hot it feels. You’re still feeling it, aren’t you, Kylo? The pain? The heat?”

Kylo nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Poe hit his ass fast and hard, and Kylo cried out, jerking forward. If it hadn’t been for Poe’s hand on his chest, he might’ve fallen forward. “I always like surprising them,” Poe told Phasma. “It makes for good squirming.”

Phasma ran her fingers over the skin Poe had just hit. “And the whips?”

Poe grinned. “I was hoping you would ask about that.” He got up, gesturing at the whips hanging from the walls. “I got the standard leather whip, but also a modified electro-whip and a shock-whip. Oh, and that one lights up as you move it.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t do anything special, but it looks great.”

“But the vibro-whip?” Captain Phasma asked. “I’ve seen it used in battle.”

Poe took the whip he had hanging from his belt, and unfurled it. “Yes, they can be very painful. Too painful for our purposes, but with a few modifications…” He trailed off meaningfully.  

“I decreased its power,” Rey explained. “Same with the electro-whip and the shock-whip.”

Poe showed the Captain the handle of his vibro-whip. “This one has five different settings,” he explained. “We rarely use the fifth one, only as severe punishment. I usually go for setting one or two.”

Captain Phasma stepped back. “I’d like to see how it works,” she said.

Poe went to stand behind Kylo, and cracked the whip in the air. Kylo flinched at the sound, and Poe grinned. He started by hitting Kylo’s back, making him writhe in place.

“Keep your arms in place, Kylo,” Poe warned him. “Don’t move too much.”

Kylo shifted on his knees, then remained still. His arms were trembling, and Rey could see that his face was flustered and tense.

Poe whipped him again and again, and the Captain nodded her approval. “Now the fun part,” Poe said, and stood right behind Kylo. He flicked his wrist, and the whip coiled around Kylo’s upper body.

Kylo flinched, breathing in sharply.

Poe pressed one of the buttons on the handle, and a soft red glow emanated from the whip. “Here, touch the cord,” he said.

 

Kylo was squirming now, the cord around his upper body vibrating against his skin.

Captain Phasma touched the cord just below the handle, and frowned. “What a strange feeling,” she muttered. She looked at Kylo. “But it doesn’t hurt?”

“The lowest setting doesn’t, no,” Poe said, pulling so the cord wound around Kylo more tightly. “Although that depends which part of the body you use it on.” Poe flicked his wrist, and the cord uncoiled. “Some are more sensitive than others.

Another quick wrist movement, and the cord coiled around Kylo’s right thigh, the tip close to his balls. The cord was still vibrating slightly, and soon, Kylo was whimpering, his thighs trembling.

“His cock is hardening again,” Rey told them.

“Good,” Poe said, then pressed another button. The red light grew brighter.

Immediately, Kylo bent forward, trying to curl up. He let out a sob, wincing in pain. “Sir!”

Poe pressed another button, and the red light faded. “The line between pleasure and pain,” he said, gesturing at Kylo, “is very fine.” He moved his wrist, and the cord uncoiled. “Resume your position, Kylo.”

Kylo whimpered as he sat up again, his back straight and his hands on the back of his head. His face was red, and his cock had gone limp again.

“So the second setting is already too much for him?” Captain Phasma asked. “That’s disappointing.”

“It’s been a while since I used the vibro-whip on him,” Poe replied. “And don’t underestimate it’s power, Captain.” He glanced down at Kylo. “If I kept practising with him, he’d be able to take it better and endure more, but I wanted to show you how well it’s suited for punishment.”

“It definitely is,” the Captain told him. She smiled. “And being able to switch between a painful and a pleasant sensation like that… very useful.”

Poe moved to stand in front of Kylo, reaching out with one hand to lift his chin up. He studied Kylo’s red face. “Hmm, we definitely need to do more training with the vibro-whip if this is all you can take.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Kylo mumbled.

“Oh, don’t be,” Poe said, stepping back. “This is as much my fault as it is yours. I’ve been having too much fun using that electro-whip on you over the past few weeks.” He smiled down at Kylo. “I’ll use the vibro-whip again next time, how about that?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kylo said, and actually sounded grateful.

Poe knelt down before him, and used his hand to wrap the cord of the vibro-whip around Kylo’s flaccid cock. “Oh, don’t,” he said, when Kylo inhaled sharply. “I’m not using setting two on your cock. I’m not an idiot.” Once it was coiled around Kylo’s cock, he turned the vibro-whip to its lowest setting.

Kylo let out a moan, thrusting his hips forward.

“As you can see,” Poe said, looking up at Captain Phasma, “this is where the pleasure is most intense, and where the pain would be too, if I were to switch settings.”

Kylo whimpered, his eyes nervous as he looked at Poe. “Sir?”

“I’m _not_ an idiot,” Poe told him firmly, tugging on the whip sharply. “But just for needing to be told twice, I’ll use the second setting on your cock later this week.”

Kylo hung his head. “Understood, Sir.”

The door opened, and Finn walked in. “Oh, good, I’m not too late!” He leaned forward to pat Rey on the shoulder. “Looks like you and Poe kept Kylo busy.”

“He requested the Twi’lek lekku dildo,” Rey explained, smiling up at Finn. “Finn, this is Captain Phasma. She’s interested in hiring us.”

Finn shook her hand. “And what do you think so far?” he asked.

“I’m impressed,” she said, looking down at Kylo, who was breathing hard. His cock was hardening, but the cord was still wrapped around it, which prevented him from becoming fully erect. “I know what he used to be like.” She shook her head. “How did you manage it?”

“Patience,” Finn replied, smiling. “A lot of patience.”

Poe unwound the cord, and Kylo let out a relieved sigh. “90% of that was down to Finn, credit where credit is due.”

“Yeah, and here you are, reaping the rewards,” Finn said, gesturing at Kylo.

“Hey, the Captain wanted a demonstration.” Poe got up, and clapped Finn on the shoulder. “I’d say it’s time to show her what you do.”

Finn looked Kylo up and down. “Hmm, Rey, can you remove the rope first? It looks good, but…”

“No problem. It’s served its purpose,” she said. She was careful to undo the knots and unwind the rope, touching Kylo lightly as he stayed in position. His skin was warm and sweaty, and he kept his eyes lowered, looking at the floor.

Finally, she had finished. “He’s all yours, Finn.”

Finn crouched down in front of him, grabbing him by the chin and lifting his head up so Finn could look him in the eye. “You look pretty flustered, Kylo. Rey and Poe must’ve worked you hard.”

“They did, Sir,” Kylo replied. He still kept his hands behind his head.

“Good,” Finn said, and then ran his hand through Kylo’s hair. “Good.” He got up, and kept stroking Kylo’s hair. “You needed that, didn’t you? How long has it been since we played with you?”

Kylo leaned into Finn’s touch, closing his eyes. “Three days ago, Sir. Master Poe wanted to try the electro-whip.”

“Three days, that’s definitely way too long.” Finn gave Kylo a final pat on the head. “We’ll have to be careful not to leave it that long next time.” He leaned forward, running his hands along Kylo’s biceps. “Stretch your arms a little, Kylo. They must be sore after what Poe did to you.”

“You didn’t even _see_ what I did to him,” Poe said, and he sat back on the couch.

Finn grinned at him. “You forget that I know you, Poe.” Kylo slowly lowered his arms, stretching them in front of him. Finn nodded, and walked over to the sink. “Come here, Kylo. On all fours.”

Kylo crawled over to Finn, his erection bobbing in the air. He knelt down next to Finn.

Finn turned the tap, cupping his hands, and then offered the water to Kylo. “You must be thirsty,” he said. “Go on.”

Kylo leaned forward, his tongue lapping at the water in Finn’s cupped hands, slurping and licking. Some water spilled on the floor.

Finn repeated this two more times. “There you go,” he said, turning the tap again. “Although you did make a mess.” He pointed at the wet patches on the floor.

“Sorry, Sir,” Kylo replied, lowering his head.

Finn strode past him, and sat down next to Rey. He removed his boots, then snapped at the floor in front of him. “Kylo, footstool.”

Rey grinned as Kylo crawled forward until he was in front of Finn, and stayed on his hands and knees, letting Finn use him as a footrest. “Long day?” she asked, when Finn let out a pleased sigh.

“A little,” Finn replied. “Remember that First Order General who hired us a month ago to help him with his Sub? He pushed the guy way too hard afterwards, so the Sub was acting out again, and I had to go over and soothe him. Then I had to tell the General that rewarding a good Sub is important, and doesn’t turn them into spoiled brats.” He leaned his head back and groaned. “Seriously, some people should just not be allowed to own Subs.”

Rey frowned at that. “You know, if it’s really bad we should contact the authorities.”

“Oh, it’s not gone that far. He’s not abusive or neglectful,” Finn said. “Just… not a good Owner. Pretty sure he’ll be back, blaming everything on the Sub.”

“Is that what you specialise in?” Captain Phasma asked him. “Helping Owners? Taking care of Subs?”

Finn smiled. “You think that because I’m not hurting Kylo, I’m not as much of a Dom as the other two?”

“I didn’t say that,” the Captain spluttered. “I didn’t mean –”

“Nothing I haven’t heard before,” Finn said, shrugging. “You saw me give Kylo water, and ask him how he was feeling, so you think I’m just giving him a break before it’s my turn. Captain, this _is_ my turn. He drinks from my hand. He crawls where I tell him to crawl.” He dug his heel in a little, just enough to make Kylo grunt. “I use him as a footrest, and believe me, he’ll stay like this for as long as I want.”

“The way he drank from your hand was very appealing,” the Captain admitted. “And certainly different.”

“It’s pretty easy to train them to do it,” Finn said. “It’s one of the first thing I managed with Kylo. Everyone needs to drink, after all.”

“As I told you, we all specialise in different things,” Rey added. “You remember how Kylo managed to stay mostly in place as Poe caned him? Finn trained him to do that. A certain level of writhing and squirming is attractive, but so is self-restraint.” She gave Finn a significant look.

He looked confused for a moment, then nodded. He took his feet off of Kylo’s back, and put them on the floor. “Kylo, sit up, and put your hand around your cock.”

Kylo sat up, still on his knees, and glanced at Finn before he wrapped his left hand around his cock.

“Stay like that,” Finn told him. “There’s a good boy.”

Kylo’s jaw clenched, but he nodded. “Yes, Sir.” His other arm hung by his side.

Captain Phasma laughed. “Oh, you are cruel, Finn!”

Finn smiled. “Told you. See, this is what I like best. No ropes, no cuffs, just obedience.” He looked at Rey. “Not that ropes aren’t great sometimes.”

“Nice save,” Poe muttered, and he and Finn exchanged grins.

“Hey, I don’t _always_ tie a Sub up,” Rey protested, laughing. “Just, y’know, most of the time.” She had to admit that Finn’s approach definitely had its appeal. There was something about watching a Sub struggle against themselves, rather than against the rope or the cuff. Right now, she could see the fingers of Kylo’s free hand twitch on occasion, and the way the his stomach muscles tensed every now and then.

Kylo wanted to jerk off. He wanted to move his fist, thrust his hips forward and find relief. But he didn’t. Finn had told him to simply hold his cock, so that was what Kylo was doing.

“The three of you definitely complement each other,” Captain Phasma told them, looking pleased. “I understand why I’ve heard so many good stories about you.”

“We each have a different approach,” Poe said, “which means that there’s usually one approach that works with a Sub. Of course, Kylo here required all three of us before he was this well-trained, but that was a pretty extreme case.”

“If you are satisfied with our demonstration,” Rey said, smiling at Captain Phasma, “shall we discuss the contract, and how exactly you want us train your Sub?”

*

_Three days later_

Hux was tied facedown to the bed, struggling against the ropes.

Rey had tied his arms together behind his back, and his wrists to a pulley system on the ceiling. She could pull the rope, and Hux’ wrists would be lifted until it got too painful and comfortable, and then Hux would swear and curse into his gag.

Another rope had been wound around his waist and thighs, keeping his hips raised so he wouldn’t be able to thrust into the mattress for friction and pleasure.

She had used the third rope to tie his ankle to the bedposts, and to keep his thighs spread.

“I’m going to stick this butt plug up your ass whether you like it or not,” she said, approaching the bed. Hux was glaring at her, his exact words muffled by the gag. “There’s nothing you can do about it, Hux. You’re a Sub now.”

He tried to move towards her, then winced as the rope pulled his wrists up.

She spread the lube on the plug she had chosen. Since Hux was still new to being anally penetrated, she had decided to use on that resembled a human male’s cock. Her plug was bigger than Hux’s own cock, which she had pointed out to him earlier.

She knelt behind him on the bed, taking her time to play with his asshole, rubbing the tip of the plug over it, and watching as Hux squirmed. She slid a finger in, then another, then the tip of the plug. “Look at that, Hux,” she told him, pushing it in deeper. “I knew you could take it.”

There were more angry noises from Hux, and he tried to move his hips away from her to no avail.

“Oh, just be glad I didn’t use the Wookiee one,” she told him. Hux was quiet for a moment, then the angry noises started again when she pushed the butt plug in deeper. “You know what? I’m gonna show you all my dildos and butt plugs later. Just so you know how lucky you are I went with this one.”

Rey smiled at the thought of showing her collection to Hux. He had clearly been an anal virgin before Captain Phasma had sent him here, so Rey was sure that just the sight of those dildos would him turn even paler.

Or maybe it would set off another angry tirade, Hux was a little unpredictable like that.

Still, she could see why Captain Phasma had bought him. Hux was defiant, stubborn and had never been anyone’s Sub before. Everything was still new to him. He wasn’t terrible attractive, but he was slender with long limbs, and red hair long enough to pull.

She pushed the plug in deeper and deeper until it was completely inside Hux’s ass, with the widest end nestled against his ass cheeks. “There,” she said, getting off the bed. She gave him a cheerful smile. “Doesn’t that feel good, Hux?”

He glared at her.

“I have to go now,” Rey told him, still smiling. “You will stay here, and believe me, there is no way that you’ll get out of those ropes, but I hope you try your hardest. I’d like to stay and watch you squirm, but I have other Subs to train. I’ll see you again in an hour, maybe two.”

She walked out the room, ignoring Hux’s muffled noises, and closed the door behind her. She contacted Poe and Finn using her comlink, letting them know that they should stay out of this room for the next couple of hours.

Rey was sure that, when she returned and removed the plug from Hux’s ass and untied him, he would be too grateful and too tired from struggling to be angry.

Hux was a challenge, but Rey knew that the three of them could make him behave, or at least behave as much as Captain Phasma wanted them to.

She hummed to herself as she walked to her rooms. She hadn’t lied to Hux, since she did have another Sub to deal with. She hoped that Poe had sent Kylo to her rooms after finishing up with him.

She walked into her bedroom, and saw that Kylo was kneeling on the floor at the foot of her bed. “Good,” she said, walking over to him. “Did Poe use the vibro-whip on you like he promised?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kylo replied. He was in position three, hands folded into his lap. “He said it went well, but we’ll need to practise more.”

“Of course he did, you know Poe and his whips.” Rey sat down on the bed, removing her boots. “Kylo, how long has it been since you’ve had an orgasm?”

“Eleven days and four hours, Ma’am.”

Rey removed her trousers, and lay back. “Kylo, I will give you the chance to earn an orgasm today.”

He turned his head at that, looking at her. “How, Ma’am?” he asked, his voice shaking a little.

Rey spread her legs, and beckoned him closer. “By making me come at least four times, using only your mouth.”

Kylo moved forward, licking his lips. “I will, Ma’am, you know how I will.”

Rey smiled at Kylo’s hopeful face as she pulled her tunic up and out of the way. “Mmm, you have done it before, Kylo. Don’t disappoint me.” She put her hand on the back of his head, and pushed him forward.

 


End file.
